bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:NayrianKnight/Genesis of Hope (Part 3) - Combo
The group began walking through the tower, reflecting on what happened earlier. "Leo, bro, that was epic! Lugina didn't stand a chance!" "What are you talking about, Eze? That wasn't just me, it was all of us!" Luly jumped onto Leo's back. "It was mostly you, big bro! You were awesome!" Everyone started laughing at the face Luly was making, and soon she joined in. They began making their way through the tower, fighting foe after foe and monster after monster. Halfway through, though, they came across something...problematic. "Hey Zellha." "What is it Leo?" "Am I seeing things, or is that really a Dragon Graven and a Great Falcon Ziz?" "Why would creatures like that be in here?" "That's what's worrying me. Whatever is in this tower must be powerful. Alright guys, attack!" All of Leo's units charged in at once, but the Ziz shocked all of them, allowing the Graven to shoot a wall of fire at them. For about half an hour, the battle went back and forth. At some point, only Leo and Eze were able to move. "Okay, so this isn't going as planned." "No, really Leo?!" "Final push, let's go!" They charged at the monsters, DSE glow with Light energy and Batootha crackling. But, as they were charging, DSE and Batootha made contact. The Light and Thunder energy began to mix, and then Leo and Eze vanish. A haze of light surrounded the Ziz and Graven. Within that haze, nearly a hundred copies of Eze and Leo appeared. Both monsters attacked the copies, but every attack just went right through them. Suddenly, all the copies attacked at once. The haze faded, and Leo and Eze reappeared on the other side of the monsters. Cuts slowly appear all over the Ziz and Graven, then they collapsed, defeated. Leo and Eze just stared at each other. "Dude." "Yeah Eze?" "What just happened?" "I don't know..." Then, in unison, they yelled at the tops of their lungs. "But it was so freaking awesome!" After a quick healing session, thanks to Themis, the group continued through the tower. As they progressed, Leo and Eze discussed what had happened earlier. "Leo, we need to think of a name for that combo we did." "I have an idea. It's based off of a scientific principle." "Really?" "Well, you know how when we attacked, it seemed like we came from everywhere at once?" "Yeah." "Yet when they attacked us, it went through us like we weren't even there?" "Yeah." "Well, that reminds me of a certain mechanic of quantum physics called superposition - something is both nowhere and everywhere at once." "That's it! We can call the combo Superposition!" "It's a bit obvious, but I like it." Pretty soon, the group made it to the last floor of the tower, but half of it was guarded by a huge metal wall. The map began to glow brightly. All of a sudden, the wall sprouted automated turrets, and a booming electronic voice started. "TERMINATE INTRUDERS. TERMINATE INTRUDERS. TERMINATE INTRUDERS." Everyone readied their weapons, knowing that the ensuing fight will be dangerous. Here we go. ---- Hey guys, Part 3! Sorry about how this one isn't as well thought out. Part 4 will be a battle (just a heads up) and Part 5 may feature someone you've all been waiting for. No spoilers, though! Category:Blog posts